Other Intentions
by Dark.Silver.Flower
Summary: Aya is one of the strongest trainers in all of Hoenn. When she joins the ranks of Team Aqua she discovers a world where people are not as they seem. She goes undercover as a Team Rocket grunt on an adventure of conquest, love, and tragedy.


**[Fornote: **Hey guys, its Silver again :3. Just a heads up. This Pokemon story modifies some of the characters personalities (just a little bit) so it is more appropriate for older teens. My main character is an OC who I based off of myself and my "Pokemon Dream".  
>I have based this story more off of the concept of the Pokemon games than off of the Anime or Manga, so a lot of imagination was involved in its creation. Enjoy! :) ]<p>

**May ****12, ****2011; ****Oldale ****Town; ****6:05am**

"Aya!" A pause. "Aya!" Another pause. "AYA GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"  
>I groaned as I turned my head into my pillow. <em>Why <em>_the __hell __is __it s__o __dam n__early? _I rolled over in bed and faced the wall. It was a grayish sort of teal with a calender hung at eye level (at least when I'm laying down). A picturesque photo of Snowpoint City marked this month. Ironic for May, really. The Snowrunts looked way to happy.  
>Pulling back the black quilt I squinted at my alarm clock. <em>Why <em>_the __hell __am __I __getting __woken __up __at __6 am __for? _I was still exhausted from staying up late with friends the previous night for my 18th birthday party. _So __it __goes._  
>"MOM! Why is it so early?" I called from my room.<br>My mom's voice from downstairs: "We're having visitors in about an hour!"  
>"Who?" <em>Who <em>_in __the __heck __has __visitors __at __7 am?_  
>No reply.<br>Mom!  
>Still no reply.<br>_Whatever._  
>I trudged through the boxes of books in my room and made my way to the oaken dresser on the other side of my room. I slipped on grey skinny jeans and a black tank top. <em>Fancy.<em>I pushed through a stack of Pokemon plushies in front of my mirror on my bureau. A couple of Jigglypuffs hit the wall above my bed.  
>The mirror showed a face I never recognized very well. Long black waves tangled themselves down my shoulders and spine, almost to the small of my back. They were horribly full of and held a reckless appearance. My bangs covered my eyebrows and were cut rather long, close to my green eyes. My pallor skin never gained any color, despite living in one of the warmest climates inhabited by Pokemon (and humans).<br>_Straightener __time._ I walked from my terribly dysfunctional room, decked out in punk band posters, to the bathroom next door. _Wash __face, __acne __medicine, __brush __teeth, __moisturize, __foundation, __powder, __brush __hair, __straighten __hair, __part __hair, __straighten __bangs, __black __eye liner, __mascara, __DONE._  
>Putting on my black, plastic, rectangular glasses, I headed down the stairs. In the kitchen living room my mother had made French toast.  
>"Mom, you <em>never<em> make breakfast."  
>She ignored me. "Oh! They're here!" My mother was funny like that. She was tall, but not nearly as tall as me. She had been born and raised in Mauville City; it showed. She walked towards the front door as I sat down to eat my food. I stared across the table at a newspaper I had read the day before. "Team Aqua Agrees to Work With Local Law Enforcement."<br>_Pfffft, __yeah, __right._  
>My mother ushered in a tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue polo shirt. They just stood in the doorway whispering.<br>"Are you sure? Is this what should really happen?" My mother whispered very loudly.  
>The man wasn't quite as obvious. "... pstpstspst... what he wanted... have known this for a while... she's ready."<br>My mother poured him a cup of coffee and they walked reluctantly over to the square kitchen table.  
>"Aya..." My mother began, sitting down across from me at the table. "There are some things about our family... your father's side of the family, that we need to discuss now that you're an adult." She gave me an affectionate, but concerned look. Her hazel eyes lost their shine and she looked old, and worried. I had never seen my mother in this light before. "Your grandfather was never a traveling business man like I told you when you were young."<br>_Say __WHAT?_  
>The tall man approaches and sat next to my mother. "My name is Alex, I'm a recruit or from Team Aqua." He nodded toward the newspaper. The man must have been about 35.<br>_WHAT __IS __GOING __ON __HERE? _I nearly spat out my cereal.  
>My mom continued again, obviously telling me in such a quick fashion in order to maintain her composure and courage.. "Your grandfather was an elite member of Team Aqua before his retirement, as was your uncle... but that's a story for another time." She paused. "Before your father died, he had told me... he had told me for several years that Team Aqua had changed their ways. I refused to believe it, but I have seen it for myself... he had never been a member himself..."<br>"Mom..."  
>"Aya, we have a proposition for you." The man blurbed in. "Your grandfather always wished that his eldest grandson join team Aqua upon turning 18, as it appears to be a family tradition... or so he told me long ago, when I was just a grunt myself." He smiled. "He has no grandsons, so we have decided to accept you, Aya Suzuki, as one of our newest members of Team Aqua."<br>"Wait, wait..." I said. "Aren't you guys... like, I don't know **evil**?"  
>He laughed. "Haha, as you can see, we have decided to collaborate with law enforcement in order to halt Team Magma's activities. You would be a great asset, Aya. I have hear you are an excellent Pokemon trainer."<br>"SHE IS!" My Mom broke in.  
>The man continued, despite my confusion. "What Pokemon are you currently training, Aya?"<br>"Blaziken, Gengar, Dragonite, Gardevoir, Gorebyss, and Chandelure."  
>"I see you like psychic type."<br>"I used to raise a lot of grass type, but I prefer psychic nowadays."  
>The man sighed. "Your school grades are also excellent, Aya. The truth is, we believe you would be perfect for a specific mission we are planning on carrying out." He didn't give me a chance to reply. "Team Rocket is... well, they're up to no good. Kanto is quite far away, but we believe there to be spies among the civilians. Upon entering Team Aqua... well, we need you to join a team to infiltrate Team Rocket and discover their secrets so we can take them out before they reach Hoenn."<br>My mom said more. "Your grandfather has always thought you would be excellent, Aya. When he gave you your first Pokemon... he was preparing you to follow in his footsteps. In the end, the choice is yours."  
>I looked out the window. The small town of Oldale was so peaceful and serene. No one ever came here, few ever left. It was surrounded by trees, little contact from the outside world. I had traveled from its borders before, obviously, while training Pokemon. The outside was like a taste of a drug I had instantly become addicted to. Oldale was like the most pleasant prison in the world. There was a Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, and about 10 houses. And in the end... it all made me sick.<br>"I'm in." I said. Truth be told, I was sick of all the boredom of my day-to-day life. To carry on a family legacy... it would be an honor.  
>"LOVELY!" They both exclaimed in unison. I nearly fell off my chair they were so enthusiastic.<br>"So, Aya." The man looked serious once again. "Welcome to the ranks."


End file.
